Flora
(2016 anime, PS2 Game) |english voice= |gender= Female |eyes= Greyish-blue |hair= White |status= Deceased |affiliation= Mansion of the Spirit Tree |previous affiliation= |occupation= Witch, guardian of a Spirit Tree. |previous occupation= |image gallery= }} Flora (フローラ Furōra) was Schierke's mistress, who taught her in the arts of magic and od, the life force of all things. Before her passing, she was a powerful witch who gained the respect of Skull Knight. Appearance Flora appeared as a kindly aunt or grandmother type of figure, with homely clothing and gray hair swept back behind a boudoir cap. This appearance should not be mistaken as indicative of her ability, however, as Flora was a very powerful witch at the time of her death. Personality Flora was a kind person who liked to help people in need, even if she did not know them. In the past, she traveled from place to place assisting others. She was well-mannered when she spoke and did not bear any hatred towards the Holy See individuals, despite their teachings driving her away and leading people to fear and hate witches. Her relationship with her disciple, Schierke, was an affectionate one; Flora let the young girl rest her head on her lap in sunspots and treated her to afternoon tea. Before her demise, Flora regretted not having been able to see Schierke's bashful smile once more with her own eyes. Abilities Flora was a powerful witch implied to have lived for an abnormally long time, and was an ally of the Skull Knight. As the guardian of one of the spirit woods feeding off the World Spiral Tree, she was a big enough threat for Griffith to send a troop of apostles to kill her without provocation when he rose to power. Though the main extent of her powers is unknown, she was capable of magically dampening the effects of the cursed Brand with a seal, knew about Beherits, and kept many powerful magical weapons in her sanctuary . Mud golems guarded her sanctuary , and she could project her thoughts to others without a catalyst, unlike Schierke. Her greatest display of magic was when she conjured a massive wall of fire to stop the apostles from chasing Guts' new party, a force which Grunbeld could not control. The seal she placed over the Brand not only kept its effects dampened for three days, but safeguarded Guts' ego from collapse during his first time in the Berserker Armor. She was beyond a skilled and experienced enough witch to mentor others in magic. Background At one point being an old friend of the archmage Gedfring, Flora befriended the Skull Knight; she possessed knowledge of the nature of the God Hand and Beherits. She lived nearby Enoch Village, traveling through the vicinity teaching and helping the needy until she had to retreat to the spirit woods once the Holy See spread through the region and people ostracized her. Establishing herself at a Spirit Tree near Enoch Village, Flora became a powerful witch and watched over the Berserker Armor at her mansion. After becoming considerably older, Flora took Schierke on as an apprentice. Story Millennium Falcon Arc Flora welcomes Guts' party into her sanctuary in the Forest of The Spirit Tree - despite their destruction of her golems and Schierke's protests - with good grace. Agreeing to help Morgan resolve Enoch Village's troll problem, and enlisting Schierke to do so, she asks the party for their assistance in the matter. In exchange, she offers several magical weapons and garments, and seals the Brand on the back of Guts' neck. During the night, they stay within her sanctuary. During supper, she teaches the newcomers about the Astral Plane. Later on, she speaks to Guts alone, explaining the nature of the Beherit he carries and noticing the hatred that keeps him fighting, and wishes that it has not come to recognize him as its owner. . The next morning, she sends the party off. By the time the group return from Qliphoth, disaster strikes. Griffith has sent a troop of powerful apostles, including Zodd and Grunbeld, to see to Flora's death. The sanctuary is set ablaze with Flora still inside it, but Flora is still able to project her thoughts to Schierke and instructs her to find the armor Guts will need to survive the onslaught. She directs Schierke to her basement and guides her through the task, then grants Schierke well wishes, pondering about how her death among flames is her due after having lived beyond the extent of her allowed time. As Guts, already badly wounded from the previous excursion, is about to die by Grunbeld's hand, Flora activates several mud golems to absorb the apostle's cannon blast and buy Guts time to retrieve the armor. However, once he dons it, Guts loses his sense of self. Despite Schierke not being confident in her abilities as a witch, her mistress encourages her to bring the swordsman back to his senses. The young girl, spurred on by Flora's support, manages to break the armor's hold on Guts and restores him to sanity. Flora uses the last of her strength to aid her student and the travelers. In her final moments, she assumes a spiritual form and creates a massive wall of fire to stave off Grunbeld and the other apostles, allowing Guts and the rest of the group to escape. Schierke is left devastated. Before she departs, Flora comforts her student via thought transference. She assures Schierke that in her long life, the moments spent with her were by far the most serene. Fantasia Arc Flora appears again during the journey into Casca's mind as a fragment of Schierke's memory, where she helps her disciple and Farnese to reach the last fragment, defending them from wicked beings like she did during her final moments against the apostles sent by Griffith, turning herself into a giant fire figure. Notes * Guts' Brand of Sacrifice aches faintingly during their meeting, albeit not the way it does whilst in the presence of an apostle. References Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Millennium Falcon Arc Characters Category:Deceased Characters